


Do You Believe?

by totalizzyness



Series: Dream Share [1]
Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Q’s lips twisted into a thin smile. “James. How did you get here?” -- Bond frowned, walking back over to the desk and sitting down. “I walked.” --“No, how did you <b>get here</b>. Tell me, a detailed account of your journey.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe?

Q was acting strange; he acted rather strange anyway in Bond’s opinion, but he was definitely behaving stranger than usual as of late. For starters, he was a lot more jittery, jumping whenever Bond entered the room, quickly minimising all the windows on his computer even though he knew Bond didn’t have a cat in Hell’s chance of even beginning to understand what was on the screen, abruptly ending his phone calls. He was having more and more meetings with M, and he’d begun tidying the flat more, making the spare room look more like a spare room and less like a storage closet.

Bond didn’t pry though, if Q wanted him to know what was going on he would tell him; everything about Q was a secret, from his job to his name… What harm was one more secret?

One evening, the two of them were sprawled across their bed, drowsy from the large meal they’d just shared, ready for a nap any moment. Q laced his fingers through Bond’s, letting out a quiet hum.

“Would you still love me if I was normal?”

Bond tipped his head to the side, watching Q out of the corner of his eye. “Normal?”

“Nine to five job, no computer geekery… an actual name?”

“Probably not,” Bond smiled. “I love you for you. Your mind, not just your body.”

Q let a small smile spread across his lips. “Would you ever consider meeting my family?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Not really. But what if I had no choice? If they dropped by uninvited?”

“Well… I’d try my best to charm the pants off them.”

“If they were hard to please?”

“I’d love you regardless.”

“What if they were homophobic and didn’t approve of my life choices?”

“Try my hardest not to shoot them.”

Q smiled again. “What if they were horribly overbearing?”

“Try not to get jealous of them hogging all of your attention.”

“What if they were master criminals?”

“I guess I’m not allowed to hand them over to the police?”

“I think, hypothetically, I’d prefer it if you didn’t… What if they were a band of travelling gypsies?”

Bond let out a loud laugh, rolling onto his side to face Q. “What’s with all tbe questions? Are your family coming?”

“I’m just curious,” Q shrugged. “Trying to find your breaking point.”

“I can’t think of anything you could do to stop me loving you.”

Q pressed their foreheads together, gazing into Bond’s eyes. “That’s slightly terrifying, but… reassuring.”

Bond smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips.

—

Bond was definitely having a strange day; he wasn’t sure what it was but things just felt… off. Little things in the flat were different. The fridge was suddenly full when it had been empty the previous night, and he knew neither he or Q had filled it. He was sure the living room curtains were a different shade of red; it could have been the light, but he was sure they were usually darker.

He continued his day regardless, going for coffee on his way in to headquarters. He paid attention to everything arround him, trying to figure out what was wrong; as a double-oh agent he always trusted his instincts. He was so busy staring at his surroundings, he didn’t notice when he bumped into a solid wall of muscle.

“Oh sorry mate, wasn’t looking where I was walking.”

Bond smiled back politely, straightening out his jacket. “No, it’s fine.”

“Actually, have you got the time?”

Bond nodded, pulling back his sleeve to check his watch, frowning. “No, it can’t be…”

The man smiled sheepishly, shifting from one foot to the other. “You all right, mate?”

“Sorry, I think my watch has stopped.”

“No worries. Hey, don’t be afraid to dream a little bigger.”

Bond watched the man disappear into the crowd, eyeing his retreating back suspiciously. People around him started staring at him when they walked by, craning their necks to get a good look. Extremy unnerved, Bond continued on.

He marched into Q’s office, dragging a chair over to the desk and flopping down. He opened his mouth to discuss his strange morning when he noticed things were off again.

“Q…”

Q looked up from his work. “James.”

Bond pulled himself from his seat and walked over to the bookcase, studying the spines of the books lining the shelves. “Something’s wrong. I don’t know what, but… everything’s just… off.”

Q hummed, watching Bond’s movements. Bond pulled a book from the shelf, holding it up.

“This book… when did you get it?”

“I’ve always had it.”

“No. You hate Stephen King.”

Q’s lips twisted into a thin smile. “James. How did you get here?”

Bond frowned, walking back over to the desk and sitting down. “I walked.”

“No, how did you _get here_. Tell me, a detailed account of your journey.”

“Well I…”

Q raised his eyebrows as Bond trailed off, steepling his skinny fingers beneath his chin. “Okay, tell me this: what do you know of dreams?”

“They’re… images, sceanarios created by our brain, run by our subconscious. They’re… I don’t know, Q, why do you ask?”

“What would you say if I told you you were dreaming right now.”

“I wouldn’t believe you.”

Q smiled. “Why?”

“You’re wearing far too many clothes for this to be any dream of mine.”

A faint blush crept up Q’s neck as he coughed awkwardly. “Charming… What if I told you… there was such thing as dream share. Where multiple people can delve into the mind of someone whilst asleep?”

“I’d tell you you’ve been watching too much sci-fi.”

“But it’s not fiction, James. It’s very real. You’re dreaming right now. I and two colleagues are currently sitting pretty in your subconscious.”

Bond narrowed his eyes. “Prove it.”

Q nodded, motioning to the far wall. Bond watched as it slowly began to morph and bulge, twisting and groaning before suddenly cracking and falling apart, revealing an identical wall behind.

“Q, what-“

“I’m in charge of preparing you for your next mission. When you wake you’ll meet with two of the most important people in dream share, they’ll talk you through everything. Trust me, James.”

“But I don’t understand.”

“You will,” Q smiled, pulling a beretta from his desk. “Be good, this’ll only hurt for a second.”

Before he could react, Q aimed the gun between Bond’s eyes and pulled the trigger; Bond suddenly jerked awake, gasping, his hand flying to his forehead. Another man was suddenly at his side, lowering his arm and removing the wire he hadn’t noticed.

“Take it easy, agent. I know it’s difficult to die the first time around, but it’ll get easier.”

Bond looked around the room; Q was lying on a cot beside him, slowly rousing from sleep, pulling an identical wire from his arm. Next to him was a man Bond recognised from the dream, the man who’d bumped into him. The man at his side suddenly commanded his attention.

“Agent Bond, are you okay? Any feelings of nausea? Headaches?”

Bond shook his head, mentally trying to place the man’s American accent. Q swung his legs over the edge of his cot, reaching out to take Bond’s hand. The other man casually wandered over, standing behind the man knelt at his side, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“James, these will be your mentors for the forseeable future. My brother, Arthur, and his… well, and Eames.”

‘Eames’ shot Bond a toothy grin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
